Toradora After Story
by Opace
Summary: A sequel to the end of the Toradora anime, continuing where it left off in episode 26. Finished
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Toradora or Clannad, nor is this story earning me any profit._

**Author's note:** No, this has nothing to do with Clannad; I just borrowed the name because I thought it fit the themes of this fanfic well. Note that I removed all the honorifics, but I tried to keep most of the _core values_ alive.

**Warning:** This fanfic draws upon mainly the anime (more specifically, episode 26) in the prologue and Chapter One.

* * *

"Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger," Taiga stated. She glanced up. "That's why, even without a vow, we'll always be together, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuuji said, as if that one word declared the deep feelings he had for the _petite_ girl standing in front of him. "Tai-"

"Your eyes are red. Your breathing is all weird."

"Shut up," said Ryuuji, embarrassed.

Taiga continued. "Your lips are cracked. It'll hurt if we kissed."

"It's not like…"

"If we kiss, it'll definitely hurt… a lot."

At that moment, Ryuuji sensed a tinge of loneliness in her voice, a feeling that she was planning to leave far, far away. He hesitated for a second. After removing his hand from his mouth, he swiftly crossed the gap between them, laid a hand on Taiga's left shoulder and gave her a quick kiss. Even more embarrassed than before, he asked, "How was it?"

"Just as I expected…" Taiga reprimanded. "It was like a rough, dry wilderness. Also…" her voice softened immediately as if her bodily feelings caught up with her thoughts. "It was really, really warm…"

"Mhm…"

"Hey, it's cold, so let's do it one more-"

Ryuuji did not hesitate this time. The kiss was longer. Half-way through, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"One more…"

He leaned in again; the kiss was longer yet, more passionate, more loving. He placed his hand on her cheek, supporting her head in this affectionate endeavour.

"One… more…"

The stars twinkled outside up upon the dark sky, as if they were looking at this fated couple. A cool wind blew through the trees, making a soft rattling noise.

_This heavenly feeling_, thought Ryuuji. _It was almost as if it was…_

* * *

~_To be continued in_ **Chapter One**~


	2. Chapter One: Embarrassing Introduction

**Chapter One: Embarrassing Introduction**

* * *

"Takasu. Ryuuji Takasu!"

Ryuuji woke up instantly. Towering over him was his homeroom teacher, Yuri Koigakubo. "Takasu, today's the last day of your high school and yet you-"

_Drip._

"Ah!" said Ryuuji. "I'm really sorry. I was working late last night and-"

_Drip, drip._

"Huh? Why are tears coming out? I don't underst-"

"It's fine, Takasu. Err… just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?" said Yuri, flustered. "You must be crying from your lack of sleep. Yes, the lack of sleep. That must be it."

No one believed her; not even she believed herself. Everyone had heard Ryuuji muttering _Taiga_ repeatedly when he fell asleep from exhaustion. However, no one said anything. They all knew the silent anguish he held inside ever since she transferred. They just pretended as if nothing happened.

_It must have been that dream again_, thought Ryuuji. _Damn! Why am I dreaming about that again recently? I need to calm down._ "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep again… ahahahaha," laughed Ryuuji unconvincingly.

Kouji Tomiie, the loudest member of the class and often branded as a clown, looked over at Ryuuji. "Were you dreaming about Taiga, Takasu?" he asked.

Everyone froze. After a brief moment, Kouji realized what he had just said. "Sorry Takasu. I-"

"In any case, you need to wake up, Takasu," Yuri interjected. "The graduation ceremony starts in 5 minutes, you know."

As they all started moving off, Kitamura, on a desk next to Ryuuji, whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little dream, that's all," Ryuuji whispered back.

On the way to the appointed venue, Ryuuji was distracted by thoughts of Taiga. Her hands, her face, her smile, the things she would have done and the things she would have said; Ryuuji can remember and imagine them all as if she were beside him.

_Oh crap_, he thought. _I'm getting too nostalgic again._ At times like this, he would always touch the tiny, silver-emblazoned box inside his jacket without fail. When he touched it, it calmed his thoughts and set him at ease, an inexplicable feeling that he could leap through space and time and always be by her side. It was materialistic proof of his love and trust in Taiga, feelings that will never change.

****

_Sneak, sneak._

A diminutive girl slowly crept towards the place where the graduation ceremony is being held, and peaked in. _Good,_ she thought. _They are still having it; I can still surprise Ryuuji!_

Just after she began to walk away, she thought to herself that someone had noticed her presence. She twisted her head into the ceremony hall once more, and her eyes caught onto the figure of Ami. She was surprised but smiling at this small girl. Her mouth formed the words, _you haven't grown at all._ The little girl replied back, with the same gesture, _stupid Chihuahua._ Ami smiled once more and motioned upwards; the small girl immediately understood her meaning.

****

"It's the end of high school huh…" Ryuuji said to himself, slowly making his way out.

Little groups comprising of underclassman already surrounded the upperclassman they wish to say their last farewells to.

"It'll be lonely once the seniors leave," said one of the girls.

"Yeah, they were all pretty cool…" a boy replied sadly.

A girl from another group came over and invited them all to talk together. "Did you know our student-council president, Kitamura, will be studying abroad in America after graduation?" she asked. "The president and the seniors made the cultural festival and the sports festival amazing didn't they."

"Yeah!" exclaimed one of the boys. "But I heard that the previous cultural festival was even more amazing."

"Oh, I heard about that! It was the legendary one where one class, 2-C, won everything, right?"

"Yeah! It was all because of the Palmtop something…"

"Palmtop something?" asked another boy.

Ryuuji glanced up at Taiga's nickname but said nothing.

"You mean the Palmtop Tiger?" asked the girl.

"The one that brings you luck? That person really exists?!"

"Yeah, the Palmtop Tiger! She went to this school last year. Moreover, she's Takasu's girlfriend!

"EHHH?!"

They all burst into many tiny conversations; the idea that Ryuuji had a girlfriend would make anyone exclaim in surprise.

Ryuuji smiled and looked upwards towards the sky. However, he saw something on the way up, a brunette facing the opposite direction in his old classroom. His eyes widened in shock. He ran into the school building once more, passing Minori, Kitamura and Ami, his best friends, talking together.

"Huh? Ryuu-" Minori called out to him, but he was already gone. She looked at Ami inquisitively; she replied with a knowingly smile.

Ryuuji raced past the shoe lockers and dashed up the stairs in a fashion not dissimilar to sportsmen doing _high-knees_ as a dynamic stretch. He sprinted down the hallway and opened the classroom door forcefully.

"Huh?" Ryuuji gasped. He could not find Taiga anywhere. A cool wind blew through the open windows and filled the curtains like a sail; nothing was behind it. After his initial surprise, he slowly walked to the lone locker in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside, a small, _petite_ girl was standing there, hands behind her back as if presenting herself to Ryuuji.

"What?" Taiga asked. "I was planning to surprise you…"

Ryuuji smiled. "It seems like you grew."

"Not even a millimetre," said Taiga, exasperated. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Listen…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Taiga, unable to sound out a word, her voice blocked by a lump in her throat, was shaking slightly due to her embarrassment.

Ryuuji sensed something was wrong. "Taig-"

_Bang!_

Taiga, in her embarrassment decided to clear her throat by smashing her head into Ryuuji's chin. "W-why would you say something embarrassing like that?! You should have waited for a better mood or something…"

"A better mood?!" exclaimed Ryuuji. "I just saw you for the first time after nearly a year with you disappearing without a word! How much more romantic of a mood can this be? Plus, I think you owe me one for not mailing me at all after that picture."

Silence ensued after Ryuuji's outburst. Taiga seemed to be at a loss for words. She kept looking down at her feet.

"… I'm sorry Ryuuji," she said timidly. She glanced up. "I should have-"

Ryuuji suddenly cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her without warning. It was more vivid than any of the feelings he felt in _that_ dream. Tears formed in his eyes as he recalled that night. He never wanted to let her go again. He pulled away from the kiss and hugged her tightly, conveying his feelings to Taiga clearer than any meaning words can suggest.

She was surprised, but was quickly washed over by her own emotions. "Ryuuji I… I'm sorry," she said, gently. "I never wanted to leave you but I had to for the sake of my mother and I. I'm back now, though, and I will never leave again."

They separated and Ryuuji looked down. "I'll believe in you."

Taiga nodded. She mustered all her courage and said, "I love you."

Ryuuji smiled as he realized she reciprocated his love even though he already knew it. "Then shall we go down into the courtyard? I doubt anyone knows you're here right now."

"I tried sneaking in but Ami noticed me. I don't think she's told anyone though."

They slowly made their way downstairs, hands tightly clasped. Outside, all the members of 3-C, previously known as 2-C a year ago, had gathered into one large group to say their final goodbyes to one another. They were also planning to march up to their classroom and console Ryuuji.

"So we're all going to go upstairs and somehow cheer him up," said Maya Kihara, one of the more outspoken girls of the class. Just improvise, okay?"

"Okay… Taiga!" shouted Kouji.

"Not about Taiga. That'll just make him sadder! Are you an idiot?!" she retorted.

"No! Taiga!" shouted Kouji, this time using his finger to point. They all turned around, simultaneously, and saw Ryuuji and Taiga inside the shoe-locker area.

"Taiga!!!" they all screamed and ran towards the couple; Minori and Kitamura sprinted ahead of everyone else whilst Ami casually walked across.

"Taiga?" asked a nearby underclassman after hearing the commotion. "She transferred schools hasn't she?"

"Yeah, but everyone in 3-C suddenly shouted out her name," another responded. "Maybe it's a lucky charm?"

"No! Taiga is actually here!" one of the girls pointed out. "There she is, look! Minori was hugging her tightly before Ryuuji pulled her away. Let's head over as well!"

Over there, Ryuuji cleared his throat. "If you don't mind Minori," he said, gesturing at the indignant girl having been pulled apart from her best friend. "…" _Damn! I forgot what I was going to say. Come on, I said this out loud just a few minutes ago. Think!_

****

At the bottom of the flight of stairs, Ryuuji paused for moment and quickly decided. "Hey, Taiga?"

"What is it, Ryuuji?

He got down on one knee, pulled out that tiny, silver-emblazoned box, opened it at the hinge and presented the contents to Taiga with a shade of embarrassment apparent on his face. "Will you marry me?"

"A di-dia-diamond ring! Idiot! Where did you get the money to buy that?!"

"You didn't think I was the kind of guy who sits around and does nothing do you?" said Ryuuji. "I worked late into the night everyday to get enough money to buy this and still have enough for a wedding ceremony."

"Bu-but I'm not mentally prepared!"

"Hey, hey, you've had a year to think about this; you should have known I would do this."

"I guess…"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated. There was a long pause. With every passing moment, Ryuuji grew more and more nervous. "Taig-"

"Hehe!" Taiga laughed, cutely. Yes, of course I'll marry you. I thought I said I will at the bridge already."

He slid the ring onto her finger, albeit a bit shakily. They shared a quick kiss before hugging each other with all their might. Ryuuji stopped for a second and asked "What should we tell everyone?"

"I don't know. Tell them whatever you want; I'm happy as long as I'm by Ryuuji's side."

"Ah! I know, I'll tell them…"

****

"I have an announcement to make. Although the introductions are late and contrary to what you believe, this girl is not Taiga Aisaka."

"What do you mean," said Hisamitsu Noto, usually one of the quieter members of the class. "That's obviously Aisaka!"

"Yeah! What are you trying to pull here?" everyone asked.

"No. This girl is not Taiga _Aisaka. _This girl is Taiga _Takasu_, my fiancée."

Ryuuji, Minori, Kitamura and Ami all broken into wide grins whilst Taiga stood there, embarrassed, with her left hand outstretched to show them the ring

"Fiancée? You don't mean…"

A moment of stillness followed as if time had frozen over. After a beat, realization dawned upon them all.

"EHHHHHH?!!!"

* * *

~_To be continued in_ **Chapter Two**~


	3. Chapter Two: Their First Night

**Chapter Two: Their First Night**

* * *

Their loud shout of shock and surprise rang out across the entire courtyard. Soon, all of the students that were present in the graduation ceremony gathered under the spacious shadowy area below the roof of the school building. So great was the bustling crowd and their interest in the commotion that it extended out into the sunlight.

"When did this happen?!" the class of 3-C all asked in unison, for it was the question they want answered first and foremost.

"Um… about 3 minutes ago," Ryuuji answered, dazed by the sudden attention even though he prepared for it.

"Wait! Hold on one second!" said Maya. "Where did you get the money to buy the ring?"

Everyone in 3-C fell silent for they wanted to hear this answer clearly.

"I worked part-time at the cake store everyday for the past year to save up the money," he replied.

Maya pressed on. "But why did you since you've only barely dated Taiga before she transferred."

Ryuuji looked at Taiga whose gaze was already focused on Ryuuji, her face still very much red with embarrassment. She nodded her head, indicated her approval.

Ryuuji switched his gaze back at Maya. "I proposed to her a year ago, and she said 'yes'. That's why I worked hard to save up for a ring and a wedding for when she came back."

After the question that was apparent in everyone's mind had been answered, they all broke out with more minor questions aimed at Taiga and Ryuuji simultaneously. Meanwhile, whispers went around the gathering crowd that the well-known delinquent-looking but soft-hearted Ryuuji was getting married to the legendary Taiga, otherwise known as the _Palmtop Tiger_, who, according to one of the school legends, brought luck and happiness to whomever she touched. The crowd quickly raised its volume as the situation becomes more and more apparent.

Suddenly, someone clapped in approval at the news. Although slow at first, more and more clapped until everyone began to applause and cheer for the soon-to-be newlyweds. The shade of red on Taiga's face grew darker and darker almost reaching that of an exquisite, ripe dragonfruit whilst Ryuuji grinned. Once it stopped in a little while, everyone began to head off, still discussing what they had heard.

"Don't get too complacent Ryuuji," said Kouji. "A wedding takes quite a while to plan you know.

Ryuuji nodded. "Yeah, I'll need everyone who's available to help me… only if you want." Everyone nodded, signalling their involvement with this. Ryuuji continued. "Kitamura, when are you heading off to America?"

"In around four months, give or take," he responded.

"Good. We'll make the wedding in three months then."

Ami, who was silent throughout this all, suddenly spoke. "Is everyone free tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning?" They all nodded once more. "Good. We'll meet up at that family restaurant, _Jonny's_."

Everyone started shuffling off, discussing the new series of events and already planning ideas in their heads. Only Kitamura, Minori, Ami and the couple remained.

All of a sudden, Minori hugged Taiga tightly with tears forming in her eyes. "Taiga. Taiga! I missed you so much!" she cried.

Taiga hugged her back and cried as well. "I missed you too, Minorin!"

Kitamura broke into small talk with Ryuuji whilst Ami stood back, thinking carefully.

Minori stopped the hug with Taiga. "Hey, should we go to _Jonny's_ to grab a drink?"

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea," they all replied, for the blistering sun was slowly draining their vitality.

As they walked towards the gate, Ryuuji gave an audible gasp. "Oh… crap. I'm going to get it now."

They all looked at Ryuuji in puzzlemen. They soon reached the gate, the single official entrance into the school property (of course, there were also illegal ways to get in, often exploited by late students). When they turned around the corner, they saw Yasuko Takasu, the seemingly-young mother of Ryuuji, waiting impatiently for her son to meet her to go home. Her smooth facial features were filled with a mock irritation; she wanted to make her son feel bad for what he had done.

"Hi mum," Ryuuji said with a subtle tremble in his voice.

"Ryuuji! You left me waiting here for half an hour!" she snapped. "You're really going-" Her sentence trailed off as she saw Taiga standing there. Seconds passed before she comprehended what she saw before letting out the same scream they heard merely a quarter of an hour ago. "Taiga!! You're back! I always knew you'll be back!" She ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Ya-chan, I can't breathe," she said as she gasped for breath.

"Oops. Sorry Taiga. I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ya-chan, we're going to the _Jonny's_. Do you want to come?"

She beamed at the offer but declined it. "I'll just pop in by the udon store near it. You know, _Takamura's Udon_. When you're done, come by and I'll introduce you to someone."

Everyone except Yasuko and Taiga sneaked a glance at each other but said nothing. They all head off together whilst chatting amongst each other.

***

"Ahh… I feel like a human again," they all said in unison whilst sipping on their ice-cold drinks. They all opted to sit by the window side of the store for it had softer, red cushion as seats. The cool effect of the air-conditioner can be clearly felt on their skin, although the contrast of the temperature outside and inside could have attributed to this. The girls were sitting on one side; Ryuuji and Kitamura sat opposite to them. Friendly chatter with the wedding as its primary topic could be heard whilst Ryuuji talked about the future with Kitamura.

"Hey, Minorin," said Taiga. "Do you still work here?"

"Nope, I work less now," she replied. "I needed to concentrate more on softball if I wanted to get into a sports university."

"More importantly, where are you going to get the wedding dress from, Taiga?" Ami interjected. "I have connections with a couple since I worked as a model for their dresses if you want." Ami sneaked a glance at Ryuuji and smiled. "I don't think he can afford any of it though."

Ryuuji looked up. "How much do those particular wedding dresses cost?"

"Some of the dresses I modelled for costs more than $2500 whilst some of the cheaper ones were around $1000."

Everyone else but Ryuuji exclaimed at the prices. "A thousand dollars huh… that seems like a reasonable price," Ryuuji mumbled to himself. "Of course, I need to figure out the cost of the ceremony; that shouldn't be too expensive. Should we have a reception? I do have the money but…"

They all looked at Ryuuji with astonished faces. "Um… Takasu?" said Minori.

"Huh? Ah, sorry. I was just thinking to myself."

"We know. We all heard what you said."

"Eh? Did I think out loud?"

Everyone nodded and laughed. Ami looked impressed. "A thousand dollars isn't a lot of money for you?" she asked. "How much money do you have?"

Ryuuji did some quick calculations in his head. "Close to… $20,000 I guess?"

Their faces turned from laughter to astonishment. "Twenty thousand dollars?!" they all shouted. Nearby customers looked over at the commotion and the manager looked slightly angry.

After saying their apologies, Kitamura continued. "How did you get that much money? You were never late to class or skipped school."

Ryuuji weakly laughed. "Haha… I guessed I pushed myself quite a bit."

"How did you know about the prices of the ceremony and reception?" asked Ami.

"Oh, remember that cake store I worked part-time for? We used to talk a lot when during the time he's been teaching me how to bake cakes. We just got onto the subject of weddings since his daughter had one half a year ago."

Minori spoke this time. "Takasu… I'm impressed. There's no point for everyone to gather here tomorrow then!" she joked.

They all stayed and talked for another hour or so before Ami had to leave. "I need to go home now. I'll talk to the owner of some wedding dress shops and see if I can get a discount for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Since Ami had left, they all paid and went home as well. The sun had begun to set and the sky had a tinge of a red hue to it. After saying goodbye to Kitamura and Minori, Ryuuji and Taiga went to the udon shop to meet with Yasuko. On the way, Ryuuji stopped walking.

"I haven't done any grocery shopping for the past few days," he said. "And I need to talk to the manager at the cake store. I'll meet you at home, okay Taiga?"

She nodded. "Okay, see you later."

As they parted, Ryuuji delve back into his thoughts about the future. Ever since Taiga left barely a year ago, he had been having grim thoughts about his future, all sorts of fantasies that could happened popped into his head. Of course, he dismissed those thoughts quickly for the probability of them happening was so low he could not consciously think much of them. Yet those thoughts persisted at the back of his subconsciousness. Before he knew it, he was already in front of the cake store.

_I'll think about this later_, Ryuuji thought. He glanced up at the same view he has become accustomed to, the small shop with a yellow paint over it (usually at this time, though, the sunset had given it a more faded orange colour), with a window protecting the showcase of freshly baked cakes and sweets, waiting to be sold in their lavish, multi-coloured wrappings.

He sat on the small wooden bench and looked around. No one was walking here on the clean, square-tiled pavement. It was to be expected of course, not many customers would appear today since it was graduation day for many schools in the city; most students were probably in a karaoke box, singing their guts out until midnight when they unwillingly trudge home for fear of the retribution they face if they were to stay any later.

Being engrossed with his thoughts, he did not even see the manager walk up to him. "Takasu. Hey, Takasu."

Ryuuji looked up, surprised. "Huh? Sorry sir, I didn't see you coming."

"Of course not, you were still deep in your thoughts as usual," admonished Nakamura Kiribashi, the manager of the _La Patisserie_, the cake store. "I thought I had beaten that habit out of you when you last did that as I was teaching you how to apply the finishing touches to a cake."

"I remember that. Then you got angry at me and told me to concentrate harder," laughed Ryuuji. His tone grew serious. "Sir, I have something to request you; I didn't come here to work today. My fiancée, Taiga, returned this afternoon so I want to be with her tonight. We're also having the wedding in three months, so I can't work then either."

"Hold on. Is this the same Taiga you worked so hard to buy that gorgeous ring for?"

"Yes," replied Ryuuji, embarrassed.

"Haha!" boomed the manager's laughter. "Good for you then. Sorry for interrupting, I guess you haven't finished speaking."

"No sir. I'll get to the point then: Will you let me work full time here at _La Patisserie_?"

Nakamura thought for a long time at his question. Ryuuji did have a lot of potential as a patisserie, too much potential to waste for someone of his calibre. Of course, he couldn't let him serve customers as his delinquent-like face will only scare them off. _Well, I guess I did prepare for this day,_ he thought. _That's why I taught him the basics of a patisserie without telling him._ _But first, I need to test his willingness to work here._

"Ryuuji, I will accept you as a full-time worker on 2 conditions," he said in a firm tone. "Firstly, you must work under me as an apprentice and become a patisserie. Secondly, you will not be paid the full wage of a full-time employee until you meet the standard of skill I expect from any excellent patisserie." _He probably won't accept this offer though, _he thought. _Youngsters these days care more about money and less about professionalism and appreciation of an art-form._

Ryuuji did not hesitate in the least. He bowed and shouted, "Yes sir! Thank you very much!"

Nakamura stood there, half stunned by his strong sense of pride and respect for his experience.

"Um… sir? I have one more request."

"What is it?"

"Could you please help me plan and attend my wedding?" Ryuuji asked. "I know you're probably tired of weddings since you help planned for one not long ago but-"

"I'd be happy to help. We'll work out the details tomorrow, my apprentice."

Ryuuji grinned. "Thank you very much, chef. I have to quickly do some grocery shopping and get home. What time should I be here tomorrow?"

Nakamura hid a smile at his enthusiasm. "Seven o'clock sharp. I won't tolerate any lateness, even if it's only a second."

"Yes sir!" Ryuuji replied before speeding off to the local supermarket.

_My, my,_ thought Nakamura. _Things are going to get pretty interesting again._

***

As Ryuuji gasped for breath, the result of him racing home from shopping, he saw Taiga sitting in the living room, cheeks puffed out and clearly looking annoyed. She saw him, and he cringed.

"Ryu-u-ji! You're late!" she said in a loud, threatening voice. "I'm hungry! I want _tonkatsu_ for dinner!"

He smiled for he had already anticipated this and bought the essential ingredients for it. He had, after all, cooked her for the better first half of their high school life together.

"Yes, yes. I shall prepare it at once, my princess," he said half-mockingly as he got out the required materials and utensils.

In the middle of frying the prepared, home-made _tonkatsu_, he felt a hug on his back. It wasn't a playful hug, nor was it entirely a loving hug; it had a sentimental, sad feeling in it as well.

"Hey, Ryuuji," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I saw Ya-chan working at the udon shop today. She introduced me to her husband."

"Ah… that. Sorry Taiga, I didn't tell you about that because-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. "Ya-chan told me all the details anyway. I just feel… just feel as if we aren't a three-person family anymore."

Ryuuji lifted the cooked _tonkatsu_ onto the kitchen-towel-laden plate and placed some more into the hot oil. "Stupid. Even if she married someone, even if she doesn't live here anymore, she'll always be a part of our family."

"…I guess you're right. Can I just stay like this for a bit?"

Ryuuji did not even need to reply for their mental bonds were already strong enough to deduce each other's feelings without the need of verbal communication. Several minutes passed in silence with the exceptions of a few loud pops caused by the oil. When he had finished frying them all, Taiga let go and signalled that her energy was back and she was hungry. They quickly sat down and ate whilst catching up on what happened during their time apart.

Taiga had little to talk about during her experience living with her mother's family. She went to school everyday without paying much heed to the lessons, and discussed with her mother in the evening everyday to accept their marriage. Of course, when she relented a month ago, Taiga had already begun to pack her belongings and waited for the days to slowly pass so she could graduate and move back here.

Ryuuji did not have much to talk about either. All he could tell her about the successful cultural and sports festival, along with his part-time (now full-time) job at _La Patisserie_. By the time they finished their meal, it was already late the air was pleasantly cool and still in the silent night.

"Hey Ryuuji," said Taiga, clearly embarrassed by something. "Do you want to sleep now?"

"Sure," he replied. "I have to wake up early tomorrow anyway.

Disbelief showed on Taiga's face as he went into the bedroom and started pulling out the _futons_ from behind the storage area. _Tsch, _thought Taiga. _Just like Ya-chan predicted, this will be harder than I thought. Ryuuji is _really_ dense, even though I took so long to prepare myself!_ Taiga prepared herself once more.

As Ryuuji got into bed, Taiga moved on top of him. "Hey… Ryuuji. Do you love me?"

"Taiga?" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Do you love me?" she repeated.

"Of course I do, why else are you my fiancée."

She pressed her body flat onto Ryuuji and kissed him passionately. "Ryuuji, I've been waiting for this night for a year now."

She looked incredibly beautiful to him at that moment. "Taiga… if you keep this up, I won't be able to hold myself back any longer."

"I don't care," she whispered in his ear, nibbling it slightly.

"Okay." He did a sudden manoeuvre which reversed their positions. He kissed her lips and then her neck, very slowly making his way down and savouring each moment; he, too, had been waiting a year for this night. Soon, they were not only bonded mentally, but physically and spiritually as well. Afterwards, they went to sleep, cuddling each other with such loving emotions that they could never possibly break.

"Ryuuji…" Taiga mumbled in her sleep. He decided to poke her gently on the cheek once; Taiga mumbled something inaudible and slept peacefully. Ryuuji smiled to himself before resigning to sleep himself.

Not a sound could be heard outside, almost as if fate decided to let the couple spend their first night together in tranquillity. A gentle, calm breeze blew across the still night.

* * *

~_To be Continued in_ **Chapter Three**~

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy over the past few days. It seems as if I'll get busier yet, but I'll definitely find enough time to write a chapter once a week or so. So my apologies, I made this chapter extra long (~2800 words). Please Read and Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter Three: The Unexpected Result

**Chapter Three: The Unexpected Result**

* * *

The lounge was simple yet effective in its design; it had white walls, frilled curtains covering the windows, and had little decoration save for wedding dresses adorning every part of the room; a bride's dream. For many women, all of these dresses were fabulous and could drive them into a corner filled with mental pressure in an attempt to choose one to wear on their most special day. However, for this girl, it was different. There was really only one dress that suited her appearance and physical stature. As she left to try on the newly-ordered dress, she glanced over at her bridesmaids talking nonchalantly about the events of the past two months. She smiled and left to try out the new dress with high anticipations.

"Hey, did you hear?" asked Maya. "Ryuuji finally completed the first level of his apprenticeship!"

"What's the first level?" questioned Yasuko, having clearly been left out of the daily visits to eat the enormous amounts of failed cakes that Ryuuji had baked.

"Ryuuji had to bake a perfect chocolate _gateau_ that was good enough to serve to the customers," replied Ami. "One thing led to another and he finally finished baking a perfect replica of Nakamura's recipe for it."

"How many levels are there?"

"Well Ryuuji didn't tell us, but I remember from talking to friends of that there were-"

She stopped talking and fixated her gaze upon the figure that stood at the doorway; everyone else followed suit. Stood there was a entrancing figure, dressed completely in a dazzling white that melted into the background, who seemed as if she was embarrassingly satisfied at how quick she drew the attention. Her hair was curled back; a quick and amateur, yet well performed, attempt at changing the _petite_ girl's image.

"Who are you?" asked Minori in disbelief, regardless of the fact that she had been best friends with this girl for years.

"Minorin!" she answered. She puffed her cheeks into a well-recognised appearance.

"Tai-Taiga?!"

"Of course! Who else could it be?"

Everyone was stunned once more, even with this revelation. Images of Taiga as a delinquent, back when the second year of high school had just started, raced through their minds.

Taiga stepped forward slowly, the magnificent dress trailing behind her, making her figure more graceful, like that of well respected noble. Now she was closer, everyone could see the lovely addition of a golden hairpin, sparkling against the rays of light.

Ami decided to break this awe-filled atmosphere. "Hey, tiny Taiga. Even the right dress can make you look decent!"

Everybody laughed. "Stupid Chihuahua," said Taiga. "You may be a model but anyone knows I'm more beautiful than you at the moment."

Ami shook her head in jest, even though deep down she knew it to be true. "Don't be silly. I'm far better looking."

The friendly teases carried on for a while before they all had to go. Taiga went back to get changed again.

"Who would have thought Taiga would look that stunning," said Maya after Taiga had been gone for a while. "And that wasn't even the full outfit yet, she only wore the dress."

Minori nodded. "Yeah… it's just a reminder of just how much Taiga has changed after meeting Ryuuji."

When Taiga had come back from changing, they exited the shop and returned back to Ryuuji's house for a snack.

***

"So Noto finally asked me out!" exclaimed Maya.

They were all catching up from the last time they all met together, even Yasuko joined in and talking about her newlywed life with her husband.

Taiga sat there, not listening to the conversations and thinking about Ryuuji. _I wonder what our lives will be like when we get married_, she thought. _What will happen in the future? What if Ryuuji-_

Suddenly, a burning sensation in her throat threatened to spill out of her mouth. Before it could, however, she dashed to the bathroom, leaving a trial of destroyed chinaware behind her. Alarmed, the girls followed Taiga to the bathroom hoping to find out what was wrong.

Upon reaching the door, they saw Taiga, bent over the sink, vomiting her guts out with all her might. Minori hurried forward and patted Taiga on the back, hoping to relieve some of the pain. After a short while, Taiga stopped as if her stomach was void of anything else. She looked at Minori with appreciation in her weakly-looking eyes.

After a while, Yasuko inquired, "Taiga, have you had your period yet?"

Taiga looked confused. "Now I think about it… not yet, no. Why?"

The situation was so perplexing that no one had any idea what Yasuko might be hinting at. "Wait here." She quickly ran out of the house, grabbing her purse on the way out. Baffled, the others just stood there until she came back. Held in her hand was a tiny box. She handed it over to Taiga.

Taiga looked at it. "A pre-pre-preg-pregnancy test?!"

Everyone looked dazed; everything was happening too quickly for them to comprehend.

"Just take it," Yasuko said. "It could be the reason why you were vomiting."

Taiga slowly nodded her head and went to the toilet whilst Ami started to realize what was taking place.

"Taiga could be pregnant?!" exclaimed Ami. "How could this be possible! Unless… well I guess it is their style to rush into things."

Minori and Maya just stood there, dumbstruck. After an uncomfortable silence, Taiga stepped through the door, this time with a white thermometer-like apparatus in her hands. She did not need to hold it up and show it to them, the two lines were as clear as day; it was positive.

* * *

~_To be Continued in_ **Chapter Four**~

I'm sorry for the short chapter this week. I've been extremely busy this week with little time to even think about the story let alone write it. But I did find a short amount of time and I hope you enjoyed it. I will still write a chapter once a week, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Four: The Overflowing Emotions

**Chapter Four: The Overflowing Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Taiga paced up and down the short corridor, mumbling some prepared lines, waiting for Ryuuji to come home from work. After some time she collapsed slowly onto the living-room floor, with her backside facing downwards, instinctively protecting her womb with the baby slowly developing inside.

_Our baby_, thought Taiga. Naturally, her mind drifted back in time, reminiscing on the events after _that_ embarrassing situation.

***

Yasuko scooped Taiga up into a hug, her eyes stricken with tears of joy. "My daughter is pregnant!" she cried out. "I'm going to have a grandchild!"

Taiga struggled under the tight squeeze. "Ya-chan! The baby!"

"Oops." With an ecstatic jump, Yasuko quickly left, intending to leave the girls alone for a while. Of course, she also had the intentions of going to the nearest shopping mall to look at baby clothing.

The rest of the girls looked onwards, still dazed and confused at the current state of affairs but understanding enough to know that Taiga, their seemingly innocent Taiga (relationship-wise of course), was pregnant. Ami, the first one who broke the spell, stepped forwards.

"Are you really pregnant," she asked.

Taiga held up the results of the test once more, preferring not to talk.

"I see." Ami did something completely out of character and hugged her gently. "Idiot, your life will be harder from now on. Now stop crying."

Taiga herself was doing something out of character and sobbing into her arms, overwhelmed by the whole event. It was an odd feeling for her, crying in front of a person she had always put up a façade towards.

They others had snapped out of it after seeing them doing something so unnatural to their personalities. They quickly joined in, a warm atmosphere spreading out from the centre of these close friends.

***

A loud _click_ at the door brought Taiga's thoughts back to the present abruptly. Just then, Ryuuji's faced appeared at the doorway, troubled. He had been worrying about Taiga for the past few weeks having clearly noticing the obvious _weird_ habits Taiga seem to be supporting recently. For example, she would go down department stairs slowly instead of quickly skipping down them, smiling regardless of her childish behaviour; she would sleep facing upwards instead of lying on her side, and always selfishly demanding for extra pillows even when she used to sleep without any. She would also frequently go to the bathroom more often, coming out with a paler face after a short while. _Maybe it's the stress of the wedding preparations_, thought Ryuuji.

_Boom._

Taiga was lying on her stomach on the floor of the corridor, having fumbled around the corner to see Ryuuji and tripped. A sense of dread and aghast was strewn across her face as she gradually lifted herself up. Tears welling up, she said nothing as she hurriedly kicked her slippers off, grabbed a nearby pair of boots and left the house. Ryuuji, having been knocked aside by the crying Taiga, was left speechless. He left after her, somewhat inexplicably fearful for the silent confrontation with his emotional fiancée.

By the time he went outside, Taiga could no longer be seen. Acting instantly, he ran towards the direction of the closest friend's house in the vicinity. _Taiga will definitely be there_, he thought. He raced down the street, turning a corner with frightening speed and shocking a few faces with his anxious expression. After running without pause, he knocked on the door, bending over to catch his breath.

"Coming!" a voice from inside called out. The door opened and Minori's figure stood there, looking to see who had arrived.

"Minori!" Ryuuji asked in a loud, panting voice. "Is Taiga here?"

Minori looked confused. "Taiga? She's not here. Why?"

"She tripped and fell on her front. She suddenly got up and ran out of the door, crying." Ryuuji paused, bewildered. "You mean she's not here?"

"What!" shouted Minori, surprising Ryuuji. "She fell down?! On her stomach?! I'll phone around and see if anyone's seen Taiga. Have you got your cell-phone? Good. I'll ring you if I find her."

Ryuuji was taken aback by this extreme reaction to a person falling down. It seem very odd to him. Nevertheless, he checked Ami and Maya's house with no luck; they showed similar signs of excessive exaggerations as well. Flabbergasted, he paused to think of what to do next. Taiga was nowhere to be found. "Where could she be," Ryuuji said out loud.

_Ring. Ring._

The phone in Ryuuji's back pocket was vibrating violently, having been set to its loudest volume so he wouldn't miss it whilst running. He pressed the flashing button and raised it to his ears.

It was Yasuko. "Ryuuji? Is that you? Come to 5-16-13 Minamiazabu Minato-ku. Take the taxi." The line was cut off unexpectedly. Left with no room to decide otherwise, he waved for a taxi.

Some time later, he arrived at the designated place. The sign at the top of the small building stated, "Parkside Hirou Ladies Clinic". He asked the driver if this was the right place. When he confirmed it was, he paid for the fare and got off. Yasuko was at the entrance, waiting for him. Everything did not make sense for Ryuuji at this point. He was being escorted into a gynaecologist by his mother, a situation that would baffle anyone.

As he stepped inside, he saw Taiga quietly sobbing on a chair. All of Ryuuji's confusion was pushed aside as he rushed over and embraced her tightly. This sudden action simply made Taiga more emotional. Yasuko just stood there, observing the wordless love the young couple shared for one another.

Later that evening, Taiga had regained her composure and was silent whilst sitting on the sofa. They had already eaten dinner before Yasuko had to leave to go home. Now, it was Ryuuji just waiting for an explanation for today's events for when Taiga felt as if she was ready to tell it.

"Ryuuji," Taiga said slowly and hesitantly. "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I'm 2 months pregnant." Taiga paused before continuing on in a hasty fashion as if giving no room for Ryuuji to think. "I was worried about how you would react. I wasn't sure if we should keep this baby. But you know… you see… it's _our_ baby I'm carrying. I couldn't bear the idea of parting with it. I grew so attached to it, I started protecting it excessively. When I fell down this afternoon I was so scared I would lose it, I started crying and panicking. I rushed over to Ya-chan's place and she took me to the gynaecologist. And then… and then…"

Taiga could not longer speak anymore, breaking down as she spoke, emotions washing over her once more. However, she managed to calm herself down slightly and spoke once more, "I was so relieved when I found out the baby wasn't hurt and it was still healthy. If I were forced to part with it, I couldn't bear it. I couldn't-"

This time, Taiga broke down completely with no hope of recovery. She was just weeping, wrapping her arms around his knees, totally defenceless. Ryuuji did not care about future consequences anymore; whatever they were, he would get through them. He extended his arms and embraced her once more. He held her in his arms for a while, before letting go and looked at her. "Then let's keep it. Lets become parents. Let's raise a child together."

She stopped crying and looked up, tears still brimming along the edges of her widening eyes. "You mean," she said uncertainly. "You mean I can give birth to it."

"Yeah. We'll get through it somehow. I promise you."

At this point, Taiga simply buried her face into Ryuuji's chest, sobbing gratefully. He gently hugged her head, caressing her long, silk hair. No words were needed in this tender exchange. They were getting married in a month's time and would be parents in little over half a year. They only thing they could do now is to look forward to the future.

* * *

_~To be Continued in **Chapter Five**~_

I finally found some time to finish writing this! I'm sorry for the slightly late release of this chapter, but I didn't tarry too long I hope. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I definitely enjoyed writing it. Next week's chapter shall involve the wedding ceremony! Stay tuned~.


	6. Chapter Five: The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's been three months since she came back, hasn't it…" said one of the former members of the infamous 3-C class of the Oohashi High School. He stepped into the church with a couple of his peers, having met each other en route to the venue on this specific day. Glancing around, he thought to himself that Ryuuji and Taiga really had outdone themselves this time. He walked over to the seating benches and sat down, discussing about the upcoming ceremony with those already present.

Meanwhile, a petite girl was sitting down on a simple, mahogany chair, in a state of nervousness despite the support from her two maids of honour. Her hair was slightly tied back with side fringes hanging down the side of her smooth face. A glittering tiara sat comfortably on top of her head. She was dressed in pure white with a shade of pink imbued upon the silky, lace-embedded fabric. It had to be slightly adjusted in the past month to allow some extra room for her already-bulging stomach. A long, transparent veil flowed down the back of her body. Held in her hands was a bouquet of white lilies surrounded by its fresh, green leaves and neatly tied together with a red ribbon.

"Taiga, it's nearly time," said Ami, herself dressed in a light orange bridesmaid dress. "Look at you, you're clearly nervous!"

"Stupid Chihuahua," Taiga replied in the usual fashion. "I'm only…" She stopped. She gave up on putting on a brave face. "Okay, fine; maybe I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't mess up your wedding vows during the ceremony."

Taiga made a face, before realizing that it could be a possibility considering how embarrassed and nervous she is at the moment.

"Taiga," laughed Minori, her other maid of honour. "I'll tell you something really nice to celebrate your marriage. You see…" She leaned in and whispered something in Taiga's ear. She stepped back and winked at Taiga whose mouth was already agape.

"Come on, Taiga," said Ami, hurrying her to be ready. "The ceremony starts in a few minutes. We better start going."

***

Back in the church, the groom in a black, faintly stripped tuxedo with a silver pocket square was waiting patiently for his bride to arrive. His best man was already behind him, looking as sharp as ever. The officiant was also standing behind the altar, waiting patiently for the bridge to arrive. Some mutterings around the small church could be heard, commenting on the beautiful additions of strips of pink cloth, joining at each of the seating benches with a tiny bouquet of roses at each peak. Ami and Minori walked in gracefully. The whispers stopped when the bride arrived, clutching onto the right arm of her step-father who was giving her away. They proceeded down the red aisle which was strewn with the petals of white flowers.

Ryuuji was completely stunned by his beautiful bride. She was walking down the aisle with a sense of elegance and grace. At this moment, he thought she was pure reincarnation of an angel sent down from the heavens.

"Ryuuji Takasu," Taiga's stepfather began. "Although I may not have known Taiga for a long time, she is still my beautiful daughter. Please take care of her."

"I will," replied Ryuuji. He then took Taiga's hand into his own, infusing his heat and strength into her. They walked up to the altar together as one. Taiga handed the bouquet to Minori.

As the officiant started the ceremony, the couple exchanged a series of questions and answers to one another.

"Hey, Ryuuji," Taiga asked with confidence. "Do I look beautiful?"

"Yeah, you do," Ryuuji replied honestly.

"I'm sorry I was a bit late."

"Since you're beautiful, I don't care."

Taiga blushed slightly at his comment. The officiant cleared his throat. It was time for them to make their wedding vows.

Ryuuji went first. "Taiga. From since I can remember, I have always been regarded as a dragon. I'm a dragon. You're a tiger. Since ancient times, the dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger. Even for when I'm not near you, I will always leap through space and time and always be by your side. You are the one I love; the one I will love forever. You are my one and only tiger."

"Ryuuji," said Taiga. "There's something in this world that no one has seen before. It is gentle and sweet. Maybe, if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it. That's why no one has ever seen it. The world hid it so that no one could get their hands on it easily. However, someday, someone will find it." Taiga paused for a brief moment before continuing with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad I found what I have been searching for all my life in you. There's no one I could love more than you. You are my one and only dragon."

The officiant took over after Taiga had finished. "Ryuuji Takasu, do you take Taiga Aisaka in sickness and in health, to love, to honour and to serve, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do," Ryuuji responded clearly.

"Taiga Aisaka, do you take Ryuuji Takasu in sickness and in health, to love, to honour and to serve, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Taiga.

"Now for the exchange of the rings."

Kitamura stepped forward with the rings lying peacefully on a small pillow. The couple slid the rings onto their partner's left ring finger.

The officiant continued. "I now happily pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Just as Ryuuji leaned in to kiss Taiga, applause and cheering could be heard for everyone in the church, resonating off the walls. Minori handed the bouquet back to Taiga before they walked out, arms clamped together. When they reached outside, the sun was shining brightly as everyone gathered around the newlyweds. Taiga turned around and threw the bouquet over her head; Ami managed to catch it. After a few comments and a laugh from Taiga, they all moved into position for the photo. This arrangement was not dissimilar to the set up they had for the photo that was sent to Taiga little over a year ago, save for Kitamura flying through the air, crashing into Ryuuji. This time, however, Taiga held Ryuuji's arm in hers and gave her cutest smile. No one could fault Ryuuji's genuine smile either, it was natural and was the physical embodiment of the joy he felt inside. Whilst the camera was being prepared, Taiga decided to tease Ryuuji for a bit. "Ryuuji, is it true that you cried in class whilst dreaming of me?"

"That…" stumbled Ryuuji. "How did you know? Who told you? Was it-"

"Never mind that. Look, the camera is ready!"

Birds chirped, perched on nearby trees. After the photo had been taken, Taiga turned around to face Ryuuji and said, "Let's stay forever together, okay?" Ryuuji did not respond. He simply reached for her hand and gripped it tightly, signalling his promise.

* * *

_~To be Continued in **Chapter Six**~_

Miraculously, I've had enough time to write a bonus chapter for all of you loyal readers out there. It may not be long (longer than the last chapter, at least), but at least it covers the wedding part of the story which I've wanted to do since beginning this story. I read every review that's been made and I'm really grateful for it; it keeps me inspired to write this fanfic until its very end (I don't like leaving stories unfinished, however busy I may be). So yes, to "Hotaru" and all my other loyal readers, thank you very much! Please do comment, even if it's just a word of thanks. It really does help me keep writing.

Don't worry, the usual weekend chapter will still come out on, well, the weekend. Next week's chapter will include an interesting revelation and a serious dilemma!


	7. Chapter Six: The LifeChanging Dilemma

**Chapter Six: The Life-Changing Dilemma **

* * *

The weather grew warmer and more humid as the days quickly passed by. Soon, Kitamura was bound to leave for America after achieving a scholarship at a prestigious Ivy-League university in hopes of meeting Sumire once more. The group of five had met at Narita International Airport to say their goodbyes to one of their own. However, before Kitamura left for the departure hall, Ryuuji had given him a small item wrapped in bubble-wrap and brown paper and whispered some words to him. As he came back, the rest questioned at the nature of the small package. Ryuuji merely shrugged. "It was nothing," he said. "It's just something for him to hold on to." With that, he walked away, making excuses of needing to go to work. This seemed to have reminded everyone else that they had their own commitments that needed attention as soon as possible.

The season rapidly changed as summer had arrived. The previous days of heat were cool compared to the current temperatures. This had driven the customers right towards _La Patisserie_, revitalising their energy with a wide selection of pastries and different varieties of sweet cake and drinks. Ryuuji was now working from the very early hours of the morning until early evening when the number of customers had diminished. Today, Taiga had visited the shop just after going to her weekly maternity check-up, feeling a little bit famished. She would pop in several times a week to monitor Ryuuji's progress as an apprentice pastry chef, ordering whatever he baked that day, as well as looking out for majority of the consumers, which happen to be teenage girls.

_That girl is cute,_ thought Taiga. _So is her friend. They are so Ryuuji's type I'd bet._

Jealousy had crept into her, although she often blamed it on her hormonal mood swings. However, deep inside, she knows she would be jealous regardless of her pregnancy. With that said, she still had confidence in her blossoming figure as nature took its course in her body. Her lips were redder than before, her breast size had increased (but still smaller than that of an average pregnant woman) and, of course, her swollen stomach which may induce some feeling of guilt if he looked at another female.

_Everything I need to keep that unfaithful, perverted dog from dating young, cute high-school girls._

In reality, Taiga did not truly believe this, but she thought of it anyway. After all, it distracted her from the less pleasurable side-effects of pregnancy; vomiting, swelling of her hands and feet as well as intense headaches with blurred vision and spots before her eyes, to name just a few. Feeling slightly fatigued from the day's events, she told Ryuuji that she was heading home and left. It was cooler now as she stepped outside. Dark clouds were forming overhead and she hurried home before the rain started to drizzle.

* * *

Ryuuji went shopping after his long shift was over, making sure not to buy any chicken or beef. Taiga would often go vomit after smelling the aroma of cooked poultry and red meat. After buying all the necessary ingredients for her favourite meal, he braced himself for another tirade of outbursts that always occurred that evening after she visited _La Patisserie_. He couldn't understand the gist of it but he knew it was merely jealousy exacerbated by her pregnancy; in fact he loved her more for it.

When he approached the gate, he immediately noticed something different, something strange. A shoe was lying at the top of the stairs, overturned. He dropped the shopping bags and ran up as fast as he could. The door was slightly ajar and the other shoe was outside at the entrance. He opened the door and found Taiga lying on the floor, clutching at her upper abdomen with an expression of absolute pain. Panicking, he checked her pulse.

_Her pulse?!_, Ryuuji thought, questioning his own stupid action. _No, there's no time. I need to call for an ambulance._ He fumbled for his cell phone at the back of his pocket, and hurriedly punched "119" with his index finger; the call was connecting.

_Damn! Hurry up!_

The call connected. Ryuuji told the woman on the other end of the line the situation. She sent for an ambulance dispatch to come to the address straight away, advising Ryuuji to be calm. The ambulance pulled up against his house and two burly men rushed out with a hand-stretcher. They raced up the stairs and carefully placed Taiga onto it before cautiously walking back down as fast as they could. All the while, Ryuuji was walking sideways next to her, praying for her to be all right. Upon arriving at the hospital, he called Ami who happened to be free from her modelling schedule today. However, Ryuuji didn't contact Minori for she was probably practicing softball and he didn't want to distract her. Then, he waited. His sense of time was completely gone; it could have been a second or it could have been an hour. He just sat there, waiting.

* * *

Ami rushed into the hospital, quickly scanning for Ryuuji. She was still wearing her light-brown coloured hat with a pair of dark sunglasses as a disguise so she would not attract attention. Over the past year, her popularity had grown exponentially as she modelled for popular fashion designs aimed towards teenagers and young adults. She has had numerous offers to become an idol, but she rejected every last offer.

Finally, he saw Ryuuji, sitting on an empty row of seats looking depressed. There was no one else here so she took off her disguise. She walked over to Ryuuji, sat down next to him and waited.

After a while, Ryuuji finally spoke. "There's… something wrong with Taiga," he said. Over the next twenty minutes, he recounted the conversation he had with the doctor.

* * *

"Ryuuji Takasu, right?" the doctor said whilst looking from his record of Taiga's medical history. "Just wait a few moments; I need to fill in the details onto this." He looked up. "Your wife and the twins are safe."

Ryuuji released a huge sigh of relief. He patiently waited for the doctor, thinking that the worst was over.

"However… your wife probably has _eclampsia_. We took a reading of her blood pressure and it was extremely high. We will first need her to wake up so we can take some urine samples and analyse it for high levels of protein. Once it is confirmed, we will have to act quickly as to not endanger your wife further."

"Wait a moment… I am confused," said Ryuuji. "Are you saying my wife might be in danger?"

"Yes. Although the details have to wait until your wife wakes-"

Ryuuji grew deadly silent. "Is there any cure?"

"No there isn't. However, if the appropriate-"

"If it's money, I can pay. If it's anything I can do-"

"I'm sorry; Takasu but you cannot do anything directly. Let me finish. There is no cure other than giving birth to the foetuses, be it prematurely or not. Right now, in the seventh month of her pregnancy, it's now or never to induce labour and give birth to them prematurely. But this is risky, especially so for the small body frame of your wife. The other safer alternative is to abort the twins. We'll discuss this further when your wife wakes up. Will you tell her or should I?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

A nearby door opened and a middle-aged man in white attire stepped out; it was the doctor in charge of Taiga. "Your wife has awakened," he said. Ryuuji walked inside the room, accompanied by Ami, and saw Taiga sitting up, her hands placed on her stomach.

"The twins are still kicking!" she said with joy and relief. In a smaller voice, she whispered, "Thank god…"

Ryuuji went over to give her a warm hug whilst Ami looked on. "Hey Taiga," she said. "I heard you collapsed. I didn't think you were that weak."

Taiga made a face at her, and they both laughed. These two girls have gotten much closer over the past few months.

"Ami," Ryuuji interrupted. "Could you leave us alone for a bit? I have something to talk with Taiga about."

Ami got the message instantly and left to contact Minori and Yasuko. She had a feeling that Taiga will need all of them more than ever.

"Taiga, there's something you should know." He shortly outlined what the doctor had told him some hour ago.

Taiga did not say a word for a long while. Finally, she spoke without hesitation. "I'm giving birth to them she stated flatly, as if leaving no room for argument. "I don't care what happens to me as long as they are safe."

"Taiga! Never mind the _eclampsia_. You're already burdening yourself by deciding to give birth to twins! Don't you think you should just… let go?"

Taiga softened her voice. "Ryuuji. I'll give birth to our children no matter what. Even if I may… die, I won't ever let them. I'll sacrifice this pathetic body of mine for them." Her eyes were serious, filled with willpower and resolve. There is nothing Ryuuji can do to stop her. It was one of the points he loved dearly about her, ever since he realized his feelings for the small girl in front of him.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Ryuuji said. He hugged her once more, caressing her hair in a way which she loves. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise." _No. I won't let go of her. If I could die for her, I would. No. Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine._

In the distance, rain had started to pour and thunder rumbled. A strong, chilling wind blew across the city, causing havoc to anything in its path; it went straight into the hospital building. The longest night in any of their lives had begun.

* * *

_~To be Continued in **Chapter Seven**~_

Just to note something I didn't place much emphasise on; it is confirmed there are twins in Taiga's womb. I will guarantee this: the twins will survive. The question is, will Taiga? All shall be answered next chapter! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up next week, or perhaps even earlier if I have time.


	8. Chapter Seven: Hope

**Chapter Seven: Hope**

**

* * *

  
**

The heavy downpour battered against the glass windows of the hospital, making tiny explosive sounds whenever the strong wind blew. However, no one paid any attention to it; there were far more important things to discuss. The doctor had gathered both of them for a quick outline as to what may happen. Taiga had been very silent throughout this whole conversation, only uttering a small gasp in the middle when discussing about the likely scenario that the twins may not survive. The doctor had told them that inducing labour immediately would be the safest option for Taiga and the twins. Arrangements were made and Taiga was placed on a hospital labour bed. It had begun.

The labour induction technique, a method known as "sweeping the membrane", had worked; Taiga had gone into labour. Ryuuji held her hand tightly every second to give her all his strength and courage. Her breaths were filled with pain as time slowly passed. Eventually, muffled screams from Taiga could be heard as the contractions became more intense, more frequent.

Ryuuji wished he could infuse her pain into his own body. However, reality was harsh and transcendental acts were impossible. He did the only thing he could, and tried to soothe Taiga.

"Hey Taiga," Ryuuji whispered in her ear. "Remember what we were going to name the babies? You loved those names didn't you?"

Taiga nodded her head, smiling briefly before being subjected to another wave of pain. "Yeah, I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with twins," she said in a weakly voice.

"Tell me how you came up with their names again," Ryuuji said in a clear attempt to take her focus away.

"Didn't I tell you before? It was like this…"

* * *

Several months earlier, Taiga was on the ground after having vomited into the sink moments ago. She was still trying to decide which of the two names she should choose for the baby. She simply could not decide one from the other. As a last resort, Taiga had asked everyone for their opinions; the results were split in half. Grumbling, she got up from the floor and dressed to go out for her weekly maternity check-up. She stepped outside, looking at the bright sunset that blazed across the sky.

After the examination was over and everything was reported to be fine, Taiga decided to ask the doctor for her opinion. "Say," she started. "What name do you think sounds better." She voiced the names.

The doctor responded with a comment Taiga had dreaded. "Well, they are both very good names." She paused in apparent thought. "Why don't you name them both with those names? They sound very cute together."

Taiga was confused. "Them?" she inquired.

"Yes, them." Silence ensued between the two before the doctor understood why she was confused. "Did I not mention before? The results from last week's scan confirmed you are having twins."

"… Are you sure?" Taiga asked.

"Yes, I am positive."

Taiga rushed out of the room and walked as fast as possible to _La Patisserie_. She burst through the front doors and shouted at her husband, who was still working at the counter, "Ryuuji! We're having twin girls!"

Everyone was surprised by the sudden noise. Their eyes scanned around the room for the source, skipping over the figure at the door. They immediately dismissed the thought that this petite girl could possibly shout that loud.

"Ryuuji! Didn't you hear me? I said we're having-"

Her face was covered by Ryuuji's hand before she realised what she had done. In Taiga's excitement, she forgot that this was a public place. She immediately regretted the outburst and ran into the bathroom, embarrassed. From inside the toilet stall she could hear applause and cheers much to her bewilderment. Suddenly, she had an urge to vomit and she headed straight for the sink.

When Taiga walked weakly out of the bathroom, the store was empty. Ryuuji was sitting there at one of the tables with a small, delicate orange cake enclosed in a neatly folded paper box. She sat down and he gave it to her.

"That was really troublesome, you know," he said. "After I apologised, most of the regulars started congratulating me."

"Is the manager mad at me?" asked Taiga in a small voice.

Ryuuji smiled. "No. Everyone started ordering more cakes for some reason. He's happy that he's sold so many today."

Taiga still felt compelled to apologise to the manager, at which Nakamura beamed and said his congratulations. Ryuuji prodded her in the side, signalling to her that it's time to go home.

On the way home, the sunset had turned into a crimson red colour. Rays of light shined through the bright green leaves of the overhead trees, planted side-by-side down this path through the park.

"So we're having twins, eh?" Ryuuji suddenly asked.

She nodded her head. "Uhuh."

"So you'll use those two names that you annoyed everyone with right?"

She nodded her head once more.

"What was it again?"

Taiga looked at him with joy in her eyes at the prospect of having twins. "_Akemi_ and _Akari_."

* * *

_She's not going to make it_, Ryuuji thought. Taiga was already extremely fatigued from having collapsed hours earlier; giving birth to twins would be an impossible task. The doctor seemed to have sensed this as well.

"Move her to the operation room now!" he shouted. "We have no time to waste! Prepare everything for an emergency caesarean. I need everything to be ready in two minutes!"

Taiga's strength was quickly fading. Ryuuji was running alongside the moving bed pushed by a nurse. "Everything will be fine! The twins will be fine! _You'll_ be fine!" Suddenly, something inside of him made him whisper, "I love you."

She responded with the faintest whisper, "I love you too."

Ryuuji watched as the nurse entered through the door of the operation; this was as far as he can go. All he could do now was to wait.

In the dark silence, he could hear the pattering of the rain beating against the windows. The passing of time was excruciatingly slow. Every second felt like an aeon to Ryuuji. He saw Ami, accompanied by Minori and Yasuko, rushing towards him, demanding for an explanation. Every word that passed through his clench teeth was filled with fear.

Suddenly, the sound of rain tapping against the window stopped. Muffled cries could be heard inside the operating room. Ryuuji got up and ran inside, slamming aside the doors. The room was dark. There, a nurse was carrying the twin girls, wrapped in towels, with both arms. He strode over towards her, not paying any attention to the plastic tubes in the far corner of the room in his peripheral vision, and held the babies gingerly. "My little Akemi and Akari," he whispered to them both. All of a sudden, Ryuuji realised something was wrong. Although they were crying, they seemed to be lethargic and unenergetic. He gave the girls back to the nurse who promptly placed them in a radiant warmer.

Ryuuji walked slowly towards Taiga who was lying on the operating table. A beam of light showed her face to be peaceful, her eyes shut, and her lips closed; she was not breathing. He turned around when he felt a tap at his shoulder; it was the doctor from before who acted as the head surgeon.

"Takasu, your wife-"

Ryuuji no longer needed any more words. His knees fell to the ground, buckling from his fear. Yet, as he knelt on the cold hard surface, _hope_ surfaced in the very depths of his heart. He stood once more, using the wall for support.

"I'm sorry, doctor," he said. "Please continue." His eyes showed his unwavering determination that was ready to accept anything.

A familiar voice rang inside his head. _I love you too_, the voice said.

* * *

_To be Continued in_**_ Chapter Eight_~**

_Akemi_ (明美_)_ in Japanese means "Bright beauty". Akari (あかり) in Japanese means "Light; brightness". Some people may have thought I would name them something like _Kaida (Little Dragon) and Torako (Tiger Child), but that seemed much too cliche for my liking._ Plus, the names didn't seem seem to fit as twins. I really liked the names _Akemi_ and _Akari_; it seemed to fit well in the context of this chapter.

Is Taiga really confirmed to be dead given the circumstances? Find out in next week's chapter! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Lock on his Heart

**Chapter Eight: The Lock on his Heart**

* * *

The rain had started pouring again. Cracks of thunder could be heard booming in distant corner of the black sky. Wind was no longer blowing. It was just rain, soft thuds, gradually getting louder and louder. In a room inside the hospital, a steadfast man was standing there, looking as if he was about to be given a life-or-death sentence.

"Your wife is under general anaesthesia right now," the doctor said. "There was simply no time to administer safer methods, but we saved her from immediate danger."

Ryuuji was in an absolute state of confusion. Although he heard what the doctor had said, _that_ image of Taiga still burned brightly in his mind. He dared not look towards her direction in fear of raising his hopes for nothing. _Hope._

"But," he started cautiously. "I saw her. She wasn't breathing. How is it possible she's still alive?"

His thoughts are gradually breaking into pieces, his speech muddled. "How can she be-"

The doctor cut in. "She has breathing tubes that, essentially, breathes for her. Although she isn't in immediate danger…"

As if spirits were leaving his body, fear and anxiety dissolved from him. However, there was a feeling that was growing larger inside him; a feeling of _hope_. _Hope?,_ he thought. _Isn't Taiga safe? She's alive! There's no reason…_ Lightning suddenly flashed outside, a single streak of sheer power connecting the land to the open sky in that instant. Ryuuji's thoughts were now clear, fear returning to its former position in his heart.

He locked eyes with the hesitant doctor and said, "What is wrong with her?"

The doctor looked away. "While she is still alive, she is now in a state of deep unconsciousness."

"You mean… like in a _coma_?"

"Yes."

"Is there any chance for a recovery?"

The doctor fixed his gaze at Ryuuji. "They are very slim; it'd be better if you think as if she'll never wake up again." He turned to walk back to the operation table where his fellow surgeons were quickly stitching up the large, open wound. Before doing so, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ryuuji just stood there, not moving, barely breathing. Many say that as long as those in comatose are alive, you can move on with your life whilst you wait for them to recover. At this moment, Ryuuji scorned those who said such things without having been in this situation. They did not know the anguish he felt, feeling as helpless as a pawn controlled by _Death_. Instead of cutting Taiga's ropes, _Death_ had dangled her in front of him, yet leaving enough space in-between so he could not reach out and grab her into his arms. She was so close yet so far. Ryuuji could not do anything. He was powerless.

* * *

Ryuuji walked out of the dark room, wanting nothing else in life. He had no desires, no motivation and no will to live on. All he wanted right now was to be alone. Yasuko, Minori and Ami were sitting there, waiting to hear the news. They stood up abruptly as they saw Ryuuji walking lifelessly towards them.

Before they could say anything, Ryuuji faked a smile. "They're fine." He did not want to mention about Taiga's condition.

He walked down the dimly-lit hall and Ami noticed something strange about him whilst the other two celebrated. She followed after him, worryingly.

* * *

Ryuuji sat there in between the two vending machines, his back propped up against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't hear the rain anymore. He wanted it to come back, he wanted that soft pattering noise which Taiga also heard before she went into that room. He wanted to go home with Taiga sitting there, demanding for food. All he wanted was to be with Taiga.

_Taiga…_

Unexpectedly, a figure of Ami appeared in his vision. "This always used to be my spot, you know," she said. When he did not give a reply, she asked gently, "What happened?"

Ryuuji did not want to answer, but Ami would not yield. Eventually, he recounted what had happened in the operation room, his heart aching as his whispers ricocheted off the walls. When he had finished, Ami took a step back, both hands cupping her face and tears flowing down her cheeks. She could not believe the jokes fate had played on Ryuuji over these last two years.

_No,_ thought Ami. _It'll be worse if I cry now_. She wiped her eyes with her arms, tears flickering into the distance. She knelt down on the floor and did the only thing she could: she grabbed Ryuuji's head and pressed it into her chest, hoping it would console him somehow.

"I used to be in love with you, you know," she said. "You always saw through me, saying that I was 'a child' many times. You always stood there, unrelenting through anything emotionally tough. You just took it and held it inside. That was one of the things I liked about you."

She paused, not knowing why she was saying these kinds of things. However, she let her emotions take over and continued. "But now, you have to be stronger than ever. You need to look after Akemi and Akari, right? Taiga will come back one day. Until then you must promise me you cannot cry. In return, I'll cry for you." Unable to contain herself any longer, tears silently slid down her cheeks.

A tiny flame flickered inside the very depths of Ryuuji as her words reached through the wall he had began to build around his heart. _I have Akemi and Akari,_ he thought. _Taiga risked her life for them._ _All this time, I've been reminiscing about Taiga and how I wanted to be with her. No. Even if she's unconscious, I have Akemi and Akari! _

Suddenly, his up-turned world began tilting back to normal. He stood up, gentling lifting Ami off himself. She noticed he had regained his determination once more. Ryuuji walked down the hall, his legs unfaltering and his emotions unwavering. It was as if a tiny part of him was locked, its time frozen. _I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you forevermore. _

_

* * *

_

~_To be Continued in **Chapter Nine**_~

This is part of a triple release this week. Keep reading!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Unlocked Heart

**Chapter 9: The Unlocked Heart**

**

* * *

**

"Akemi! Akari! Wake up!" a voice rang throughout the house. There was no response. _Seriously, what should I do with these two? They're exactly like Taiga. _

The door opened and the figure of Ryuuji appeared. Light poured into the room and shined upon the two sleeping figures on the _futon_. The two girls slept peacefully, their figures slightly curled up facing each other as their light brunette hair spread across the bed. They were both hugging the identical soft toy in the form of a tiger. He went over to shake them awake.

"Just five more minutes," they both mumbled in their sleep, simultaneously.

Ryuuji hid a grin. He bent down and whispered into both their ears. "Whoever wakes up first, brushes their teeth, finish breakfast and get changed will get the _tonkatsu_ lunchbox today."

Akemi and Akari got up at the same time, kicked off the blanket and raced to the bathroom, their white attire flowing behind them. "Don't forget to roll up the _futon_ later!" Ryuuji called out to them. "Yeah, exactly like Taiga," he said to himself.

When he walked back into the dining room, they were both eating quickly. "That's enough," said Ryuuji. "The lunchboxes are exactly the same."

"Papa!" Akari exclaimed. "That's cruel. It's clear I was going to win."

"You would not!" interjected Akemi. "You may eat faster but I get changed quicker!"

They got up and wrestled with each other playfully, screams of laughter piercing the small household. Ryuuji separated them from one another and ruffled their hair affectionately. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Stop behaving like your mother and eat. You don't want to be late on the first day of primary school."

"But from what we heard, mama is cool!" Akemi stated.

"Yeah, we want to be like mama," said Akari.

They both looked at each other. "Right?" they both said and laughed.

"Enough chit-chat," Ryuuji said. He picked them up and placed them on their chairs. "Hurry up or else you'll be late."

"Okay," they both said reluctantly.

When they had finished eating and changed into their new school uniforms, Ryuuji dropped them off at the nearby primary school. Despite their playful attitude, they were both nervous.

Ryuuji glanced down at them. "Off you go. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll pick you up later today." He gave them a quick hug and waved goodbye at them.

On the way to the entrance, they turned around and shouted, "Bye bye, Papa!"

Akemi grabbed Akari's hand. "Come on Akari, let's find our classroom."

"Hold on, Akemi!" said Akari, frantically, as they raced off.

Ryuuji smiled once more and looked up. The sky was clear today.

* * *

It was his day off today. He walked back towards his house to prepare some fresh flowers for the vase in Taiga's hospital room. He thought back at the events which occurred after _that_ night.

At first, everyone helped him take care of the twins, especially Yasuko. Eventually he got the hang of it and took care of them by himself. Yasuko was now looking after her own baby, having given birth to it barely a year ago. She would frequently visit Ryuuji with the little baby; Akari and Akemi would love playing and taking care of him. Minori had been drafted into the Tokyo Marines as their ace pitcher for the women's softball league. Ami was a famous model that was quickly gaining international recognition; she was flying around the world for her photo-shoots. Kitamura was still studying medicine in America after having found Sumire once more. Ryuuji himself was a fully-fledged pastry-chef, after meeting the high standards of his mentor. Everyone was moving on with their lives, and so was Ryuuji. However, that tiny part of him was still locked away in the very depths of his consciousness.

When he reached home, he checked the mailbox. Inside, a well-wrapped package was waiting for him. He opened it and found the wind-chime he had given to Kitamura some five years ago.

* * *

"Hey, Kitamura," Ryuuji whispered in his ear. "Could you do me a favour and take this to America for me?"

"Sure," Kitamura answered. "But why?"

"It's that wind-chime I had been working on during the time Taiga was gone; I finally finished it. But it still needs to be polished and engraved with something by my grandfather's acquaintance in America. If you find him, could you please give him this package? The instructions are inside."

"Sure. So you finally finished it eh? I remember you telling Minori, Ami and I about it."

"Yeah, you can have a look after it's finished."

They shared and grin and Kitamura headed off.

* * *

Ryuuji held up the wind-chime. It had been masterfully completed in America, the light shining through its reddish brilliance. The skilled craftsman also added in some final touches to the shape. It consisted of a dragon and a tiger intertwining at various angles. At the bottom, their mouths met and created a large hollow opening where the actual bell was attached to. On the front, emblazoned with orange, was the word "Forever".

Ryuuji clipped some roses from the small side garden of his house and wrapped it in paper; he set off for the hospital. When he got there, he went straight to Taiga's room. She was lying there on the bed, as peaceful as ever. A year ago, she had begun to breathe by herself, yet she did not wake up. The doctors regarded this as abnormal but certainly not unheard of; it did not change her condition for the better in any case.

He strode across the room, placed the roses inside the vase and opened the window. He hung up the chime and gazed outside. He had visited Taiga once a week when he got time off from his job, and once a week he reminisced. During these times, he would have to control his emotions so they would not overspill.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze rocked the chime slightly, making a sharp, clear tinkling sound. The wind blew once more, this time the sound was longer. This continued on for a few minutes whilst Ryuuji gazed out at the blue sky.

"Minori was right; that wind-chime really is beautiful," said a familiar voice behind him.

Ryuuji could not believe his ears. He quickly turned around. There, he saw Taiga sitting up, her beautiful hair hanging longer than he could remember it being. He walked towards her, speechless. _This must be a dream_, he thought. _If it is, please don't let me wake up for a while_.

He touched Taiga's face for the first time in five long years; it was as soft as before. She placed her hands on his cheeks as well, noting his short hair. "I'm back," she whispered and kissed him. They shared a long forgotten kiss, materialistic proof of how much they loved each other. She broke off the kiss, and hugged his head tightly into her arms and chest. She kissed the top of his head and said, "It's all right. Everything's all right. You can let it all go now."

For the first time in Ryuuji's life, he cried whole-heartedly. Usually, Taiga would be crying into his arms, but it was the other way round this time. He thought she would never awaken; tears of joy and happiness fell from his eyes. Taiga had returned and he would never let anything happen to her again.

* * *

_~To be Continued in **Epilogue**~_

This is part of a triple release. Keep reading!


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Later that day, Taiga was released from the hospital. She was tested for nearly everything the doctors could think of, and they could find nothing wrong with her. They called it a miracle, but Ryuuji and Taiga knew better.

When they got home, Ryuuji gave Taiga all the albums of photos he took whilst she was unconscious and left to pick up the twins.

* * *

"Papa!" The twins raced towards Ryuuji waiting at the gate. They bombarded him with their experiences today.

"Listen, listen! Akari and I made loads of friends today!" exclaimed Akemi.

"And the teacher was really nice!" interjected Akari. "Yuri-_sensei_ was surprised to see us and told us many things!"

_Ah,_ Ryuuji thought. _So Yuri-sensei finally gave up teaching high-school students eh?_ "Listen, Akari, Akemi. You see, your teacher used to be…"

They walked to _La Patisserie _and picked up an orange cake. They waved goodbye to the manager and went home. When Ryuuji opened the door, the twins raced inside to prepare the cutlery to eat the cake. Silence could be heard before two voices shouted out, "Mama!"

Ryuuji walked into the living room to see Taiga tackled to the floor by Akari and Akemi, both hugging her tightly. "Mama!" they both cried out. "How was your long journey?"

Taiga looked at Ryuuji. He nodded. "Mama's journey was good," she said playfully. "Akemi! Akari! You've both grown up so much!"

"Mama! Mama!" they continued. "Tell us some stories about Papa. He wouldn't tell us any about himself, he only told stories about you!"

Taiga looked at Ryuuji once more, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "About Papa eh? Well there was this one time when Papa raced around the school, trying to win a chance to dance with me." She looked at Ryuuji and laughed sweetly before continuing with the story.

Ryuuji sighed and went to get the dishes and forks out. The orange cake was still in the box, waiting to be opened. Before doing so, however, he hung up the wind-chime on the window and it tinkled away.

_Forever._

_

* * *

_

**_~END~_**

Thank you very much for reading this fanfic! I would like to thank my readers, especially those that reviewed and encouraged me to finish this. Please do leave your thoughts in the reviews. I'm not sure whether I will continue writing fanfics as my life gets busier every week, but I might. I was thinking of doing a sequel for "Special A", but I'll see how it pans out.

So thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this series.


	12. Toradora Update!

Hey! It's me after nearly 2 years from when I first posted this story (my first and only fanfic). Every time you favourite story/favourite author/review me or my story, the site sends me an email notifying me (a lot of the times, it sends me like 3 emails from the same person doing all three!). It's been really amazing how, even now, people still favourite and review _Toradora: After Story_ to show their support.

Thank you all so much!

Now, I'm not sure at all if this "chapter update" would send those who have favourite'd this story a notification, but I would like your opinions. I have been toying with the idea of taking _Toradora: After Story_ and rewriting the whole thing as a kind of _extended_ version. I know how a lot of you wanted it to be a longer story. So I was thinking that this revamped version would probably have the same overall storyline and theme, just extended so it doesn't feel as rushed as the original would be.

What do you think?

Would you like me to do this (more like a nostalgic extended-read of a story you read a few years ago)? Or should I just leave the original story alone?

Please review this "chapter" so I know what you all think.

(P.S. If I don't really get a lot of comments from people within the next.. few days/week or so I'd just assume this "chapter update" hasn't given you all a notification. Then I'll see how I feel; I might just end up doing it anyway. Haha)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
